


外星生物与如何解除被它们攻击的副作用

by ChrisArieh



Series: Doodles for Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: The Day of the Doctor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: Zygons的舌头长有毒腺，不知为何他（魔）们（法）都（特）忘了这一点。





	外星生物与如何解除被它们攻击的副作用

**Author's Note:**

> 我原以为这是个伏笔，既然官方不这么认为，我只好自己来笨拙地填坑啦。
> 
> OOC与胡乱私设警告。

“你——你刚吻了一只Zygon！”

裙摆摩擦树丛的窸窣声逐渐远去，11难以置信地瞪着10——他甚至没放下他那个更大的音速起子，干脆就抬起手臂用它指着对方——从神情到语气一副受伤至深的样子。“噢天哪，噢天哪。”他喃喃自语，绕着10踱起小碎步，后者没好气地把头一仰，躲开音速起子。“别这么大惊小怪！”10一把揪住他的外套，狠狠瞪回去。“就好像被吻的不是你一样，你至于这么嫌弃过去的自己吗？”

“问题不是这个！”11有样学样一把回揪住他的衣领，提高声音，“你有选择！你明明可以避开她们的不是吗？”

“我不知道哪个是Zygon好吗？”被音速起子突然怼脸的10表情僵硬，“还是说你能分辨她们？你到底记得多少？”

“当然是记得你记得的东西——开玩笑，连续性法则，我根本记不清楚，只有个大概印象！”11身体前倾，专注地看进10的眼睛，“我不能分辨她们，但我敢肯定，你——我和Zygon接过吻之后绝对发生了极其糟糕的事情。”他嘶地抽口气，“你感受到没有？”

10被他揪着衣领，不适地歪了歪脑袋。“什么？难道又一顶你的小红帽出现了？”

“嗨拜托！那是土耳其毡帽，很漂亮的！”11困扰地皱起鼻子，“噢不，我是说，不祥的预感。我之前说什么来着，对了，你还记不记得，Zygons的，呃，舌头上——”

“有毒囊！”他们异口同声大叫起来，猛然松开手各退一步。10站定后立刻嘶地一声，伸手去揉脸上被音速起子戳出的红痕。而11隔着那两步的距离，夸张地做了个探身的动作，不知从哪里掏出一副眼镜，透过镜片上上下下反复打量起10。“感觉怎样？还好吗？是不是浑身发热心跳加速头昏脑胀多巴胺分泌加速——”

“你说的怎么听起来像一见钟情——噢，眼镜不错。”10挑起眉，语调上扬戴上眼镜。他双手抱胸，居高临下俯瞰隔着界线探头探脑的11，“你这是……想过来还是不想过来？”

“别说笑了，我可不想靠近你！”11顿时站直了，高举双手将音速起子对准他。“你中毒了，拜托，都是因为你不拒绝一个Zygon的吻——你为什么会接受那种东西？我可得看好你了，避免你待会就重生变成我，或者更糟，害得我也一起重生。”

“那真是再好不过了，我迫不及待见到另一张下巴不那么方的脸了。”10忍不住迸出刻薄的语气，“哪有那么夸张，冷静思考一下，如果Zygon舌头上的毒囊能致死，我们早就该知道了不是吗？”

“哦。”11闻言冷场了一秒，他若有所思地透过镜片瞪着10，随后恍然地张大了嘴。（10猛地咳嗽了一声，领悟般露出了同样绝望的神情。）“等等，你——你！”

“你和它接吻时居然还互相伸了舌头！才会碰到毒囊！”11大叫起来，痛心疾首地握拳，“法式热吻！和一只浑身吸盘的Zygon！我的天我怎么曾经是这样的人——”

“我——”10仿佛噎住一般，表情扭曲。“你……”

“和Zygon法式热吻！真做得出来！”11蹦起来，把拳头泄愤似地使劲往下砸。他终于累得僵住了，吁出一口长气，维持着垂落的手臂，怒其不争地虚弱摇摇头。“我现在只想知道这是不是你经历过的最糟糕的一个吻，拜托，我经受不起更多的打击了，你最好给我痛快点全交代出来。”

10歪着头看过去，微微皱起眉。经历过刚才的一番动乱，他的额发全散乱了，朝四面八方支棱着。“事实上我感觉有点……”他抹了一把额头，语气低落。“发热，还是……噢，我不知道。可能开始发作了。”

“你活该。”11直白地狠狠瞪着他，言语外却两步跨了过来，“哪里发热？”

10有些困扰地眯起眼看他，旋即抓住他的手按向自己的嘴唇。“这里。”

“噢。”11像是没有反应过来。“噢，呃——”他一脸嫌恶，但好歹没有抽离手，“是刚才Zygon吻过的地方——”

“你为什么不说是伊丽莎白一世刚吻过的地方？”10有气无力地瞪回去，“我还向她求婚了呢，恐怕我们会受封为历史上某位英国亲王。”

“谢谢提醒，那幅尴尬的画像我永生难忘。”11急促地说，依然维持着那种扭曲的表情。“所以，你现在到底是个什么症状？这可怎么办？”

“我以为你记得？”10抬高声调。“这会你总该记起解毒的方法了吧？”

“你说什么？”11张大嘴，“你居然指望我会记得——这，这是什么新型的时间悖论吗？”

“如果你不记得那就是！”10同样惊愕地望着他，“你才是有更多记忆的那个！难道遭过罪以后，比我多活的这些年里你一点别的印象都没有吗？”

“不知道会发生什么就别轻易接吻？”11挣出手来，“你一点都不考虑的吗？”

“你不是在这里吗？”10皱起鼻子。他又咳嗽了一声，红晕泛上脸颊。“我不能指望你？”

11深深叹口气，扶住10的肩膀。“好吧，我想想，我努力回忆一下——”他咬牙切齿地攥紧对方肩头。“你是怎么觉得我在这里你就……”

“可以安心？”10露出一点苦笑，他的脸颊烫热起来。“可能因为你的音速起子……比我大一点？”

“那也不是你可以……安安心心去吻别人……的理由吧。”11遏制着胸口的起伏，他茫然地抬起头，望向对方。“说真的，你去吻……去吻一个……”

“Zygon？”10低声笑了起来，与他额头相抵。“从刚才到现在，你翻来覆去就只在生气这一件事……我没有拒绝一个Zygon的吻？”

“噢，该死的。”11叹息起来，几乎是甜蜜地，完全是无可奈何地。那不断攀升的热度仿佛通过思维与相贴的皮肤烧上了他的面颊。“所以我想，你大概也不会——拒绝一个来自时间领主的吻？”

“至少……”10的声音里带上笑意，“这肯定不是我经历过的最糟糕的吻。”

**END**

> **Bonus 1**
> 
> “我痛恨我自己。”11贴着他的嘴角小声说，再度吻了下去，声音变得含含糊糊。“居然会……不记得……这些……”
> 
> “你的……舌头……先出去……”10断断续续地抗议，没好气地回推了一把，11对他挤出一脸怪相，搂住他脖颈埋头探得更深——
> 
> “呃！”11猛地往后一仰，伸手捂住了被咬的舌尖。“你……”
> 
> “你难道不呼吸的吗？”10把他拉回来，脸颊依旧因高温而忿忿地绯红一片，“你……真是比Zygon过分多了。”
> 
> “呃，我总得……”11喘过气来，直视着他。“找到Zygon毒囊留下的伤口？”
> 
> “强词夺理。你只是在……”10难以启齿地瞪回去，“和我法式热吻。并且——享受和我法式热吻。”
> 
> 11花了一些时间缓过神来。“噢。噢，好极了。不……我是想说，真的对不起。”他迅速重新把掌心贴上10的后颈，笑得毫无保留。“那我们……再从头开始一次吧？”
> 
> **10：所以你还是有50%的概率已经和Zygon间接接吻过了。**
> 
> **11：不！！！**
> 
> **……我想这就是那件极其糟糕的事。**
> 
> **Bonus 2**
> 
> “你们在说Zygon的毒囊？”
> 
> “Clara？”11转头惊恐地瞪着时空裂缝，而10一副见了鬼的样子，立刻扭过脸，恨不得自己原地消失。刚跳跃过来的8.5只是漠不关心地瞥了他们一眼，继续低头擦拭那顶红色的土耳其毡帽。
> 
> “Zygon的毒囊对我们基本没有危害，最多可能会有一些排异反应，现在的情况，大概是你的身体对时间线扭曲的综合反应。”他沉闷地咳嗽一声，捂住了嘴。“你们都是我，对吧？这可太扭曲了。”
> 
> “你是说哪方面……扭曲？”11忍不住开口，而10狠狠戳了他一下。8.5抬头望向他们，随后意味深长地摇了摇头。
> 
> “我想未来的我恐怕是在经历一场中年危机。”他叹了口气，又咳嗽起来，缓缓朝树林深处踱去。“请继续，祝你们好运。”


End file.
